


But All Along

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: But all along, it was Jack Morrison who had betrayed Gabriel Reyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> An unbeta'd drabble I created when the idea just spontaneously exploded from my mind.  
> Go ahead an cry, it's just angst.

Jack stood at the top of the building, forearms resting against the ledge, eyes glued to the sun as it drifted toward the horizon, edging closer to the mountain peaks, coloring the sky in reds and golds. It was a pleasant summer, so it was interesting to watch this dance in the sky occurring at nine at night, but Jack felt strangely at ease. His blue jacket missing in favor of taking the breeze on his arms.

He absorbed the peace and tranquility from the setting sun. When there was no peace in his life, he would find it elsewhere, like he always did.

He heard the footsteps across the cement, the tapping growing louder until they stopped right behind him. Jack didn’t turn around. He had peace in knowing who it was. And why.

Silence passed over him as the sun graced the mountains with a bursting kiss.

Jack sighed as he leaned further into the ledge.

“I’m sorry,” is the only thing he could say, of all the things he could have said. Of all the things he should have said for years.

“Why?” Incredulous.

“I know why you’re upset. And I’m sorry. It’s all my fault; you were right.” Jack closed his eyes and embraced the long seconds of silence.  “I sabotaged your records back then. I shouldn’t have, I should have let them promote you,” Jack stopped to swallow the lump in his throat. Jack was glad to watch the sunset, the man behind him unable to see the tears trickle down his face, “I knew what the UN was going to do to whoever was strike commander. It was a position for a puppet, and they the puppet masters. You would have rebelled, you would have fought that. You were too good and strong. I didn’t want to watch the tear you down. So I did it, I took the scars on our relationship, I took on your anger and resentment, I took on the suffocation of the UN. I shouldn’t have done it, but I couldn’t help it. I couldn’t watch it happen to you. I’m sorry,” the final words of his confession come out a whisper. He wondered if they were still heard by the man behind him.

The red glow of the sky was drifting to a dark purple and grey, ever so slowly, but sure enough. Jack took a deep breath, repressing a hiccup as a tear dropped onto his arm.

“I feel it, I know your answer,” he continued again when there was no response. “I’m not forgiven,” Jack murmurs out as he moves a hand to his face to cover the tears and his eyes. “And part of me wishes that be true. It’s fitting, really.”

“Jack,” so soft he almost misses it.

“Yes?” Jack finally turns around to face Gabriel; ex-friend, ex-lover. Gabriel’s face was unreadable to most, but Jack could see the discomfort, the surprise. Gabriel was staring at Jack like he was a ghost.

Really, he was a ghost. A ghost of his former self, of a kinder Jack Morrison. A Jack Morrison who didn’t make mistakes and regretted nothing.

Jack smiled, but the muscles were tired, the curve barely able to reach his cheeks. “Jack,” Gabriel repeats, “There’s a bomb. It’s set at the foundation of this building, the basement.”

“I figured. Is Jesse safely out of the perimeter?”   
  
“How did you-”   
  
“I had a hunch. I see the way he admires you. Jesse would have been the first man willing to help you in rebellion. He would have made a better partner for you.” The words were bitter, but in reality, Jack’s tone was too soft and endearing.

“Jack. Please. Get out of here,” Gabriel suddenly pleaded.

“No. I’m the target of that bomb. If I left, I would be weaselling out of another conflict. I would be running away from another argument. I’m too tired to run anymore, Gabi,” Jack sighs, leaning his backside against the ledge, feet planted where he planned to stay.

There was a long silence, seconds ticking by, an explosion Jack knew was coming immanent. He watched Gabriel run. He didn’t know where the man took off running, but Jack hoped it was to safety too. Maybe he and Jesse would run away together, and the blame wouldn’t be heaved upon the. Jack hoped.

* * *

Jack Morrison was believed to be dead. His last memory waking up as Solider 76 was the vivid image of Gabriel’s tears dripping from his chin, tears that came from a bitter feeling of betrayal.

Gabriel Reyes was believed to be dead. He was remembered as the soldier who betrayed Strike Commander Jack Morrison.

But all along, it was Jack Morrison who had betrayed Gabriel Reyes.


End file.
